


Light in Your Eyes

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Pining, Qrow is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: During their night off Clover invites Qrow out. Though more happens than what Qrow was ready for, especially when it comes to Clover.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 210





	Light in Your Eyes

“So,” The familiar voice of the Ace Ops leader sounded behind him as he placed Harbinger away in his locker, “Any plans for tonight? Seems like all I see you do is work.”

Qrow placed the pack of ammo on the shelf, closing the door, locking it. “I-uh….didn’t really give it much thought.” He turned to face Clover, leaning back against the locker, running a hand through his hair. “Can’t really remember the last time I actually had a night off. Just been a constant job of…….well, you know…..”

Clover huffed out a laughed, stepping into the room, closer to him now. “Yeah, I do. But, the General’s given us _all_ the night off. So, anything in particular you’ve been wanting to do? Anything new you wanna try?” 

Qrow didn’t miss how close Clover had gotten to him now, arms crossed, looking at him in a certain way. He looked up at him with a deadpan stare. “Well there “Lucky Charm”, it almost sounds like there’s something _you_ want me to do.”

“Well, hey,” Clover held up his hands in surrender, “you said it, not me. But, I could offer a suggestion.”

“And that would be?”

“Let’s just say when you’re in my position, you get some invites to some pretty posh places. One in particular that’s having a kind of “get-together” for the election tonight.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow, “So, a high-end Atlas party.”

Clover placed his hands on his hips, “If you want to put it bluntly.”

Qrow pushed himself off the locker, heading for the door. “Thanks for the offer, but not really my scene.”

“Alright,” Clover followed after him into the hallway, “but, if you get bored at all tonight, “a hand brushed across the back of his shoulder, “you’re still welcome to come, I’ll tell the bouncer to write you in as my plus one.” And then he was sauntering down the hallway, hands in his pockets, a certain sway in his hips as he went. 

Qrow paused, watching him go, shaking his head once he caught himself staring. He pivoted on his heel to move in the opposite direction back to his room, shoving his hands back in his pockets. He stopped when he felt something in it, something that wasn’t there before. It felt like paper. Pulling it out, it really was a piece of paper, neatly folded, a tiny four leaf clover drawn onto it. Sucking in a breath he unfolded it. 

An address. An address was written on it, followed by the message:

_If you decide to come out, you probably need directions. I’ll be waiting by the fountain._

_-_ _Clover~_

When had he put this there?

Oh. The shoulder touch. The perfect distraction to slip this in his pocket. Qrow scowled at himself, lips pouting to the side. The thought of Clover being able to sneak up on him like that, much less him letting himself get distracted by such a small thing. Even more was the fact that he _knew_ exactly where to put it that he would find it immediately. He knew that he walked with his hands in his pockets all the time. And even more the fact that he put this note in his pocket meant that he knew he wanted to go. And he really did. Being invited out with someone like that was something that he couldn’t remember the last time it happened. The time he’d spent with Clover and the others, especially Clover, for once made him forget about being a burden around others. It hadn’t crossed his mind is such a while, that suddenly being asked to go somewhere reminded him. He wanted to say yes to Clover right there, but the old him jumped out again. However, Clover saw right past it. Clover could read him so easily. There was no way he could’ve written that note while they were talking, which meant he had already known when he came to him he’d say no, but actually want to say yes. It made his skin crawl at someone being able to know him so well like that, but at the same time it made his chest flutter and warm. 

Dropping his hand to his side, he craned his neck back to stare at the ceiling, huffing out a deep breath. What to do…..

~ ~

He was at the fountain just like the note said. Qrow peeked around the hedge, taking it in. The place wasn’t hard to find, and the fountain was right around the entrance in a front garden surrounded by hedges. And there was Clover, right where he said he would be. He was wearing his normal attire, which meant Qrow didn’t mess up by wearing his own normal attire to this thing. He sat casually on the ring of the fountain, messing with something on his scroll, completely relaxed, patient. Qrow finally found himself drifting onto the path towards the fountain, eyes locked on Clover. It must just be his eyes, but for some reason he felt like there was something about Clover in the Atlas moonlight that he couldn’t take his eyes from. The moon’s the same anywhere in the world, but something about the dazzles of Atlas itself, the fountain’s water sparkling in the light, the entire world being bathed in this ethereal blue light, it made something crawl into Qrow’s chest. Guess that was Atlas for you, a city of dreams and almost fantasy. 

It didn’t register how close he’d gotten until Clover’s head perked up, turning to see him. Immediately, that smirk was on his face. Just more confirmation he knew he’d come. Qrow finally forced himself to stop, fidgeting in front of Clover. 

“Uh-hi. Sorry if I kept you waiting…”

The scroll closed, placed back in his shirt, body pivoting to face him and standing up. His teal eyes sparkling, at least it seemed like they were, locking with his own. “Nope, right on time.”

He was staring again. Clover’s eyes had always stood out to him for some reason. Maybe because they were the opposite to his own red eyes. He’d avoided looking Clover in the eye the first few days he knew him, but right now he couldn’t tear away from them. That blue light of the night mixed in, making them shine, almost like they’re glowing. They wanted to explore him, or was that he wanted to explore them, find what window they are to the man they belonged to. 

_“_ _Qrow.”_

“Qrooww~” A hand waved in front of his face, making him jump, shaking his head. 

“Sorry, what?” He blinked, cheeks already flushing realizing he spaced out while staring at Clover. 

Clover just chuckled, “I said, shall we?” He held an arm out. It took a moment to register it was meant for Qrow to take it. 

“Oh,” Qrow shifted in small steps, taking the arm, “right. Yeah.”

Clover led them up the steps to the door, giving the host their names, Qrow could only stare forward, trying to prepare himself for what comes next. Fancy, Atlas parties weren’t his thing. Most of the time it was just snooty, rich people who only cared about themselves and their wealth. Naturally, he didn’t mix well with them. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose, his shoulders tensing, which didn’t go unnoticed by Clover as they stepped inside. 

“Hey,” Clover leaned over, whispering to him, “relax. Don’t worry. It’s not like this is some high-end business party where people are gonna ask you a million questions about your life.”

“It’s still Atlas.” Qrow whispered back, his eyes keeping track of the whole room, like an actual frantic bird. “They’ll ask you questions regardless, cause they want to be in your business. It’s all about who can backstab the other first to get a leg up in the hierarchy. And I know they don’t particularly care for huntsmen.”

Clover just shrugged his shoulders. “Well, they’ll just have to deal with it for one night, especially if Robyn ends up winning, a huntress will be on the council. But what’s really wrong?”

“W-what do you mean?” Qrow’s voice quavered, trying to laugh it off, turning his head away, looking elsewhere. 

“I know you.” He flinched at the sudden weight on his hand, glancing over, Clover’s other hand rested on Qrow’s that was around his arm. “And you’re deflecting again. Something else is making you nervous to be here.”

“Look, I-I-I just don’t fit in here,” He gripped Clover’s arm a little tighter, “Wouldn’t want to embarrass you…”

“Qrow,” Clover’s voice was gentle, yet firm. He stopped them, but not looking at him. “Your semblance is not going to cause any problems.”

Qrow gave an exasperated sigh, looking at the ceiling, away from Clover. “I told you I can’t control it. Even with your semblance, it could still do something. And now I don’t-” His head and eyes flickered down and around them at the drinks all around them. “-I don’t…..”

Quickly, they were moving again, Clover more forcefully leading them to one of the drink tables. A small glass filled with water was shoved into his hands, Clover’s own hand guiding Qrow’s around it and lingering there until Qrow finally looked at him. 

“I get what you’re trying to say, so you don’t have to. I’m sorry you felt like you had to do that, but it is better that you gave it up for a lot of reasons. And even if it does something at this party, it’s not something you should feel guilty about.”

Qrow looked down into the glass, little ripples dancing inside, his hands trembling underneath Clover’s holding it. “Why shouldn’t I? If I wasn’t here, then whatever it is wouldn’t happen, so it’s my fault.”

“No,” Clover shook his head, a hand moving up to Qrow’s shoulder, “because it’s a part of who you are. It’s just something that’s naturally a part of you, just like a pair of ears or a tail are naturally part of a Faunus. It’s not something that’s your fault, it’s just you. And it’s not inherently a bad thing.”

Qrow took a shaky breath, lifting the cup to his lips, taking a sip. “I’m not like you, Clover-”

“No, you aren’t.” Clover’s hand drifted down to his arm now hanging at his side. “Just because I have the semblance I do, doesn’t mean that yours is bad.”

“It’s in the title….”

“I know they say a semblance is supposed to reflect who you are or vice versa, but Qrow,” He now took hold of Qrow’s hand, thumb running over one of his rings, “just because your semblance is ‘misfortune’ doesn’t mean that’s what _you_ are. And if someone told you that,” he caught how Clover’s eyes flickered dark and at the ground for a moment, “then they’re wrong. Natural good fortune or misfortune doesn’t make who you are as a person. _You_ do.”

Qrow stared back into the water. Clover continued. “And i’ve seen the person you’re making yourself. It’s okay if you haven’t been the person you want to be until now, just as long as you get there in the end. I’ve seen a man who stands by and loves his family, practically a whole group of children that aren’t even his. He fights and works with such persistence and fire that a true huntsman does. Despite everything he’s been through so far, he’s still pushing forward and bettering himself. And I’m proud of that man, proud to know him and spend time with him.” 

_CRACK_

Qrow blinked, both of them flinching as the glass in his hand shattered in his grip, glass shards cutting into his hand, every face in the room turning to them. The stares closed in, suffocating, and whispers in the room echoing. A waiter was already there, saying he can clean it up, asking if they’re alright. Qrow took the opportunity of the waiter between him and Clover to bolt straight for the door, trying to walk as normal as possible, gripping his glass covered hand by the wrist close to his body. 

“Qrow!” Clover was already calling after him. Increasing his pace he pushed open the door sloppily, now rushing down the stairs and into the front garden where they first came in. He finally stopped himself at the fountain, taking shaky breaths, squeezing his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. How stupid was he? To let Clover’s words get to him that badly he didn’t even realizing himself squeezing a glass hard enough to break it? To then run away and more than likely make a fool of Clover and himself? 

He collapsed onto the ring of the fountain, letting his head hang down, staring at the stones and grass beneath his feet. He still held his hand by the wrist, hissing at the shards and cuts now stinging and burning. He attempted to pick one out with a shaking hand, only to just jostle it worse, stifling a whimper of pain. Why was he still here anyway? Why not just go back to the Academy and just say it was an accident in the kitchen to the medics there? 

“Qrow.”

Oh. That was why. 

He flinched at the voice, but didn’t turn to look. Clover slowly walked around the fountain approaching him, almost like someone trying to not scare off an actual bird. Qrow opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. He only looked away further. 

Clover lowered himself to sit on the ring next to Qrow, a hand softly resting on the back of his shoulder, more so hovering as if he was gauging that it was the right course of action. When Qrow didn’t make an instance to move did it fully rest, his thumb moving up and down over his shirt. 

“Qrow.” Clover finally spoke again. “Are you alright? I’m sorry, I went too far. I just wanted to try and help you feel okay being here.”

“No,” Qrow rasped out, his throat choked up and dry suddenly. “You didn’t do anything. It’s just me…..It was just me. I’m sorry…..”

“There’s no need for an apology.” Clover scooted an inch closer. “You don’t have to apologize for the way you’re feeling. Whatever it is, it’s okay.” He reached over, gingerly touching Qrow’s arm with the injured hand. “Can I?”

Qrow brought his head back forward, but didn’t look up at him, releasing his grip on his wrist, allowing Clover to pull the hand over. 

“I’ll be as gentle as I can.” Clover said, cradling his hand with one of his, while the other began to slowly and carefully pull out the shards. They sat in silence while he worked, only the sound of the splashing water of the fountain behind them. 

“It wasn’t you.” Qrow finally spoke, staring straight ahead.

“Hm?” Clover glanced up, raising an eyebrow. 

“The glass-it just….it wasn’t you...it was your words, what you said….” Qrow winced at another shard being pulled out. 

“What did I say?” Clover stopped for a second, looking at him. 

“What you said….all that stuff about me.” Qrow stopped, the last shard coming out, Clover reaching up to untie his red bandana from his arm, wrapping it around Qrow’s hand. “When I was growing up, I waited for so long for someone to say something like that to me. Eventually I gave up on it, and I just forgot about it. No, maybe I didn’t, and was still waiting for someone to say it. Just….actually hearing it…..was just suddenly overwhelming. It was too much.”

Clover’s hand rested upon Qrow’s now wrapped hand as he spoke, watching him closely. 

“I’m sorry that affected you that much, I didn’t realize what something like that meant to you. You can always tell me stop if what i’m doing is too much for you, Qrow.” Clover squeezed his hand a little, but not agitating the cuts. “I try to bring out the best in people and for them to see it themselves, but I don’t want to overwhelm you and make you feel like this.”

Qrow heaved himself up to sit straight, taking his hand out of Clover’s grip, and rubbing at his cheek and eye with his palm, sniffling and taking a deep breath. “I don’t want you to stop!” He rasped. 

Clover retook his hand setting it down between them, leaning forward to squarely look at him as he continued. 

“Everything’s just so different now. I’m finally being someone that my family can be proud of, can look up to. And I just don’t know how to handle that now that it’s actually what I am…..”

“Change isn’t always easy.” Clover said, trying to find his eyes. “It can be hard to fully accept when it’s happened, and get used to what that brings.”

“Every day i’m wondering what if I fall back. What if I have another drink? I mess it all up and go back to being the drunkard and everyone’s problem that they tolerate? If I can’t keep up….”

“That’s why you have people to support you, in case that does happen.” Finally, Qrow’s head started to turn towards him. “The changes you’ve gone through and are still going through won’t be perfect all the time. You may falter, everyone does. As long as you work to pick yourself back up.”

Qrow finally lifted his eyes to meet Clover’s. They were the same as when he’d first arrived; shining, sparkling, and looking right into him. They bore concern and kindness. This was why he stayed. In the back of his mind, he knew Clover would come out after him. He wanted Clover to come out after him. Wanted someone to come for him, chase him down and talk to him. It was part of the overwhelming emotions in his chest, but at the same time it quelled them. Clover came for him. Clover didn’t force him to talk when he did, he just let him. He was honest and straightforward, but compassionate in how he spoke to him in such a vulnerable state. He listened, and once again was there with words he needed to hear; knowing exactly what to say to him. 

Qrow closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath, his shoulders sagging, Clover’s hand coming back up to his back, rubbing small circles into it. He squeezed at Clover’s hand still holding his, taking deep breaths.

“Are you okay?” Clover asked after a few moments. 

“Yeah.” Qrow nodded. “I’m okay.”

“Good.” Clover smiled. “Seems like enough excitement for one night, I feel like heading back and just relaxing for the rest of the night. Maybe a few games of cards and non-alcoholic drinks?”

“Yeah.” Qrow huffed out a laugh. “That sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Originally this fic was going to be a dancing fic for Clover and Qrow, but as writing went along it just flowed more naturally into what it did. 
> 
> Feedback and comments are always welcome~


End file.
